1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pliers, particularly to one able to press conducting lines with diverse specifications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a terminal is fixed at one end of diverse conducting lines, such as signal lines, power lines and control lines, so as to be conveniently jointed with other means. And, it always requires terminal pliers to press the terminal together with the end of a conducting line. As shown in FIG. 1, conventional terminal pliers 1 mainly includes a left grip 10 and a right grip 11, which are respectively provided with a right jaw 12 and a left jaw 13 formed at their upper portions to intersect with each other. A pressing block 14 is located on the right jaw 12 and a recessed base 15 is positioned on the left jaw 13. In using, firstly, a terminal and the fixing end of the conducting line wrapped with insulating plastics are simultaneously positioned in the recess base 15; then, the user holes and applies a force to the left grip 10 and the right grip 11 to move toward each other, so as to enable the pressing block 14 to force the fixing end of the conducting line fixed together with the terminal in the recessed base 15. However, the conventional pliers are provided with only a pressing block 14 and a recessed base 15, available for merely a specification of connection. If various specifications are required, a user has to prepare different pliers to meet the need, not only having a high cost of tools but also inconvenient for using and carrying around.